Why the Internet Isn't Used
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: Hmm Another boredum driven story. Its Naruto, It's Funny, Its... Funuto! Or.... Narnny!.. I like Funuto.
1. Ninjas and Computers

Why the Internet Isn't Used  
Part 1

Okay I was bored in.. History class! So I wrote outta boredom. Its probably already been done, but oh well. Mines going to be funnier! Okay it takes place in a chat room.. yes.. I chat room... Oh and this is only part one I plan on at least making one or two more parts :p

Disclaimer: Do Not Own

------

_One day, in chatroom Konaha's Greatest Ninja's Ever In The Whole World, And not crappy at all... Because we're the gratest ever..., that was obviously named by Naruto, is where it all begain.. and the reson why Naruto and the others shouldn't use the computer..._

_MostAnnoyingNinja Has Entered  
__PinkHairedVixen Has Entered  
__ClanAvenger Has Entered_

MostAnnoyingNinja: HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!  
PinkHairedVixen: Shut up Baka! Hello Sasuke-kun :-D  
ClanAvenger: -ishg- whatever... This is stupid.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: God Sasuke.. you know how to kill a fun chat!  
PinkHairedVixen: NARUTO!! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!  
MostAnnoyingNinja: W-w-what did I do this time?  
PinkHairedVixen: Everything you do is wrong Naruto.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Well whatever, where'd Sasuke go?  
PinkHairedVixen: Yeah... SASUKE-KUN?? Where are you? ;-( teartear I'm all alone..  
ClanAvenger: I'm Here... just doing things...  
PinkHairedVixen: Like what Sasuke-kun :D :D :D  
ClanAvenger: Things... okay?  
PinkHairedVixen: Okay :-( But I still love ya 3 :P  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Sakura-chan, do you love me:-)  
PinkHairedVixen:( No..  
MostAnnoyingNinja: TTTT you make me so sad

_minutes pass..._

MostAnnoyingNinja: This chat is geting lame, I'm going to invite some others.

_  
Dogboy Has Entered  
__XxSilentLoverxX has Entered_

Dogboy: Yahoo! What'ss up?  
XxSilentLoverxX: ...uh...hello...  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Hey Hinata! Your names creative! How'd you come up with it??  
XxSilentLoverxX: -blush- ///////// well...  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Haha! Dont worry about it :P  
Dogboy: I said... WHAT'S UP?!

_  
DogboysHelper Has Entered_

DogboysHelper: Grrr! (_Hello!)  
_Dogboy: Akamaru? When did you learn to type?  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Thats sweet! I want a dog that types...  
DogboysHelper: Grr, woof (_well, Idk)  
_XxSilentLoverxX: Hehe, Akamaru never surprises me.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Where'd Sakura-chan and.. Sasuke go? Have they died?  
DogboysHelper: grrr... woof woof gr! (_welll... g2g bye!0_

_  
DogboysHelper Has 'Left'_

MostAnnoyingNinja: Hmm, Kiba where's your Mutt now?  
Dogboy: He's not a mutt! And he's outside now, why?  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Sakura-chan! That was a crule joke!  
PinkhairedVixen: It wasn't me(or Sasuke),and I don't know what happened to Sasuke-kun.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Thats weired.. Wonder who it was..  
Dogboy: It wasnt Akamaru, I know..  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Its not important anyways..  
XxSilentLoverxX: ..N-n-naruto-kun?  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Yeah?  
XxSilentLover: Uhh... wuld.. would you.. you.. like.. to.. well.. um.. come over for... um..  
MostAnnoyingNinja: What is it Hinata?  
PinkHairedVixen: -snicker-  
XxSilentLoverxX: Well... would you like to come over for.. ramen one day////////  
MostAnnoyingNinja: uhh... SURE! Sounds Great!  
XxSilentLoverxX:-) Thank you.  
Dogboy: Hmm, Great. I have to go, neet to help sis. See you later Hinata, bye everyone else.  
XxSilentLoverxX: Bye Kiba-kun.

_  
Dogboy Has Left  
__SmexyGoddess Has Entered_

PinkHairedVixen: Who the hell invited you? Ino Pig!  
SmexyGoddess:P Sasuke-kun invited me, billboard-brow!  
PinkHairedVixen: Why would he invite you?  
SmexyGoddess: Why Not Ask him!  
PinkHairedVixen: SASUKE-KUN!! Is it true?  
ClanAdvenger: Yes..  
PinkHairedVixen:-( I see..  
SmexyGoddess: See?  
PinkHairedVixen: Hmph, I dont care!  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Hey, Ino. Why do you call yourself "SmexyGoddess"?  
SmexyGoddess: Maybe someday you'll understand ;-)  
XxSilentLoverxX:-(  
MostAnnoyingNinja???  
PinkHairedVixen: -sigh-  
ClanAdvenger: Clueless...  
MostAnnoyingNinja; What are you all talking about?!?!?  
SmexyGoddess: God, Naruto, your so inmuture. No wonder you and Sakura are a pair. :-P  
PinkHairedVixen: Ino! Thats discusting!!  
XxSilentLoverxX: -sniff sniff-  
SmexyGoddess: Whatever, I'm leaveing  
SmexyGoddess: Goodbye, Sasuke-kun, kisses 3  
PinkHairedVixen: GRRR!!!!

_  
SmexyGoddess Has Left_

ClanAvenger: Your all annoying... later..  
PinkHairedVixen: If Sasuke-kun leaves I'm going. Bye.

_  
ClanAvenger Has Left  
__PinkHairedVixen Has Left_

MostAnnoyingNinja: Hmm, that leaves the two of us..  
XxSilentLoverxX: yeah///// Uhh Naruto-kun?  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Yeah Hinata?  
XxSilentLoverxX: I want to tell you some things...  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Okay, what is it?  
XxSilentLoverxX: Well I want you to know, I think your really cool.. and... //////  
MostAnnoyingNinja: I think your cool too Hinata!  
XxSilentLoverxX: -blush- /////// Thank you Naruto-kun  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Hey when should I come over for ramen?  
XxSilentLoverxX: Uhh... how about tomorrow, around noon?  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Sounds good! Hey I really like your ramen a lot :D :D :D  
XxSilentLoverxX////// Thanks Naruto-kun..  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Hey I'm going to go, what was it you wanted to say?  
XxSilentLoverxX: I... oh it was nothing important, I'll tell you later, see you tomorrow Naruto-kun.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Okays Bye Hinata :D

_  
MostAnnoyingNinja Has left_

XxSilentLoverxX: I love you Naruto-kun, I cant be so nervouse we were all alone.. oh well maybe I'll tell him someday..  
XxSilentLoverxX: Great, I'm talking to myself...

_  
XxSilentLoverxX Has Left  
__DogboysHelper Is Not Invisible Anymore_

DogboysHelper:D Hehehe, Perfect...

_  
DogboysHelper Has Left for real_

--------

The end! Heheheh I wonder who DogboysHelper was. Maybe I'll put He or She in the next one. Oh and the next part will have Neji, Lee, and Tenten in it for sure!


	2. Naruto, You're So Dense

Why the Internet Isn't Used  
Naruto… you're so dense…  
By: The Ocean Nymph

Sorry it took soooo long to get this out… I just lost the will to write since I didn't have a Microsoft word or anything. But since my 16th birthday I got a laptop and Microsoft Word so I plan on working on my Naruto fanfics!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Naruto, and I know we all wish we could own it, we sadly can't.  
Also _DogboysHelper_ isn't Shino lol. You'll never believe who it is lol. If you guess it though I'll put you in the next one.

_--------------------------_

_A few days later after Hinata's 'confession' over the internet and her little get-together with Naruto.  
__MostAnnoyingNinja has created chat room 'Konaha's Greatest'\  
__MostAnnoyingNinja has entered  
__PinkHairedVixen has entered  
__ClanAvenger has entered_

PinkHairedVixen: So Naruto how was your date? -Snicker-  
MostAnnoyingNinja: It wasn't a date!!!  
PinkHairedVixen: Yes it was! Hello Sasuke-kun!  
ClanAvenger: Hello…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: I wonder who that 'DogboysHelper' was a few days ago... he never logged off…  
PinkHairedVixen: Really? It said he did.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Well I made the chat and he went invisible you guys can't see it though  
PinkHairedVixen: Really? That's neat…  
PinkHairedVixen: So, how was your date?  
MostAnnoyingNinja: IT WASN'T A DATE!  
ClanAvenger: Shut Up Naruto…  
PinkHairedVixen: Sasuke-kun's right Naruto… There is no need to yell…

_SmexyGoddess has entered  
__BushyBrows has entered_

BushyBrows: Hello Sakura-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, and Ino-san.  
PinkHairedVixen: -giggle- there is no reason to be super formal on the computer Lee-san  
SmexyGoddess: Hello! Sasuke-kun!  
PinkHairedVixen: -glare- Ino pig!  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Hey it's Bushy Brows! Ha-ha it matches your name! -Grin-  
ClanAvenger: Wow Naruto… good job…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Shut up Sasuke!  
PinkHairedVixen: Don't tell my Sasuke-kun to shut up!  
SmexyGoddess: _You're_ Sasuke-kun?! He's mine!  
ClanAvenger: Uhg… I'm leaving  
PinkHairedVixen: Don't Leave!  
ClanAvenger: Bye…

_ClanAvenger has left_

MostAnnoyingNinja: Thank God…  
SmexyGoddess: This chat is boring now…  
PinkHairedVixen: It'd be better without _you_…  
BushyBrows: Ladies. Ladies. Let's not argue.

_KuniaQueen has entered_

KuniaQueen: Hey!  
BushyBrows: Hello Tenten-san  
MostAnnoyingNinja: KuniaQueen?  
SmexyGoddess: You're not serious?  
SmexyGoddess: Tell me he isn't serious!  
PinkHairedVixen: Sadly… he is…  
SmexyGoddess: And to think, the chat's called 'Konaha's greatest' Uhg... bye

_SmexyGoddess has left  
__XxSecretLoverxX has entered_

XxSecretLoverxX: Hello everyone… /// Hello Naruto-kun  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Hey Hinata! I loved your lunch!  
PinkHairedVixen: Hello Hinata-chan  
XxSecretLoverxX: Hello Sakura-chan, thank you Naruto-kun ///  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Why are you always embarrasses Hinata?  
XxSecretLoverxX: Umm… well…  
KuniaQueen: Naruto… you're hopeless…  
BushyBrows: I can't believe you Naruto-kun…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: W-what?!  
PinkHairedVixen: Naruto you baka! She is only embarrassed because she likes you!  
XxSecretLoverxX//////////  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Likes me? Well I like her too.  
PinkHairedVixen: What? That's not a response I was expecting to hear…  
XxSecretLoverxX: You do Naruto-kun?  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Yeah, Why is it weird? I've always liked you.  
XxSecretLoverxX////// Oh Naruto-kun! I'm so happy!  
BushyBrows: Hmm… this isn't right. Naruto isn't this smart…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: You guys are mean! I mean me and Hinata are friends.  
XxSecretLoverxX: Oh Naruto….  
PinkHairedVixen: Baka…  
KuniaQueen: Naruto you're so slow…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: What?!  
BushyBrows: You really disgrace us ninja Naruto…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: You guys are so cruel!

_DogboysHelper has entered  
__ChipHog has entered  
__ShadowHolder has entered_

PinkHairedVixen: DogboysHelper is back…  
ChipHog: Hello everyone  
ShadowHolder: Yo…  
PinkHairedVixen: Chojii Do you have any idea who this DogboysHelper is?  
PinkHairedVixen: How about you Shikamaru?  
ChipHog: Umm no idea…  
ShadowHolder: Same here, nothing.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Well whoever it is isn't talking and just went away  
KuniaQueen: Oh I have to go guys Neji just called and told me we have a mission, same to you Lee  
BushyBrows: Yeah I just got the call to  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Bye guys good luck  
ShadowHolder: Later…  
XxSecretLoverxX: Hello Shikamaru-kun and Chojii-kun  
ChipHog: Wow you're late

_BushyBrows has left  
__KuniaQueen has left  
__ClanAvenger has entered_

PinkHairedVixen: Sasuke-kun your back!  
XxSecretLoverxX: Sorry I had to help Hanabi, she got her internet froze…  
ClanAvenger: I got bored…  
PinkHairedVixen: Hanabi has a computer?  
XxSecretLoverxX: Yeah  
MostAnnoyingNinja: The DogboysHelper is active again…  
ShadowHolder: Just ignore it… How troublesome…  
ChipHog: Yeah there not bothering us…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Hey let's have a boys only chat later this week!  
PinkHairedVixen: That sounds so wrong…  
ShadowHolder: it sounds troublesome…  
ChipHog: Sounds great!  
ShadowHolder: Well if Chojii will come I'll be there too…  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Yay! Okay invite the other guys too!  
PinkHairedVixen: Fine we Girls will have a girl's only chat then too!  
XxSecretLoverxX: R-really Sakura-chan?  
PinkHairedVixen: Yeah why now? Invite all the girls you know to it okay?  
XxSecretLoverxX: Okay. Ah I have to go… Hanabi is having troubles again… bye Naruto-kun.  
MostAnnoyingNinja: Bye  
ShadowHolder: We're going to go too Naruto, later.  
ChipHog: Bye

_XxSecretLoverxX has left  
__ChipHog has left  
__ShadowHolder has left  
ClanAvenger has left_

MostAnnoyingNinja: It's us too again…  
PinkHairedVixen: What about that strange DogboysHelper/  
MostAnnoyingNinja: It's probably just someone annoying… I'm going to get some Ramen want to come?  
PinkHairedVixen: -sigh- Sure why not?

_PinkHairedVixen has left  
__MostAnnoyingNinja has left_

DogboysHelper: Stupid Computer…

_DogboysHelper has left_

----------------------------------

This one is a lot longer than the last. Also I need a Screen name for Neji, if you have one tell me! I need it for the next one thank you.


	3. Boy's Only!

-1Why the Internet Isn't Used  
Part 3

Okay, sorry it took so long to get all these out. I kinda forgot all about them -;; Sorrys!! Don't kill me : (

I plan on making… (not including this one) 2 more…

Also congrats on: Hoshi Gin Tsukino, Sasuke's girl Sakura Uchiha, and a mystery person for guessing who DogboysHelper is!

---

_A week later a chat room popped up, entitled "Were Da coolest Boys of Konoha!"_

_(really don't ask, we are talking about Naruto here… -cough- back with the IM)_

_MostAnnoyingNinja has entered_

_ClanAvenger has entered_

_ChipHog has entered_

MostAnnoyingNinja: YO! C-to the h- to the oji!

ClanAvenger: Never… Again… Naruto…

MostAnnoyingNinja: Why???

ChipHog: -munch munch- That's worse then taking the last chip…

MostAnnoyingNinja: Uhhhhhh, okay then! Where's everyone else!!??

ClanAvenger: They must have been scarred off by you're stupid-ness…

MostAnnoyingNinja: ( cruelness! Why dose everyone hate me?

_BushyBrows has entered_

_HyuugaKing has entered_

BushyBrows: Good day Naruto-kun, everyone else.

HyuugaKing: Why am I here again…

ClanAvenger: Now you know how I feel…

HyuugaKing: You are all losers…

MostAnnoyingNinja: Wha! You guys are so mean

ClanAvenger: Oh turn emo, it fixes everything _(Note from author: sorry if this is offensive to anyone, bite me)_

BushyBrows: -sigh- Listen you two! Lets have a nice discussion, please.

MostAnnoyingNinja: Shut it Bushy Brows!

HyuugaKing: Only I'm aloud to make fun of my team member! Not you.

BushyBrows: TTTT You are all so mean! Now I know how Naruto-kun feels…

_ShadowHolder has entered_

ShadowHolder: So what have a missed?

ChipHog: I'll give you all the info

MostAnnoyingNinja: You have no idea what its like to be called an idiot Bushy Brows!

ShadowHolder: So troublesome..

ChipHog: Basically -munch- Naruto said something stupid, nothing new, Sasuke made fun of him

HyuugaKing: Loser…

ClanAvenger: Naruto, the more you talk the stupider you sound…

ChipHog: Then Neji and Lee came in, Neji called Naruto a loser……

BushyBrows: You guys…

ChipHog: Lee stuck up for -munch- Naruto and Naruto yelled at Lee

MostAnnoyingNinja: Yes, lets stop arguing..

ChipHog: Neji yelled at Naruto, saying only he can make fun of his team mate, then you can in.

ShadowHolder: Troublesome..

MostAnnoyingNinja: So who hasn't come yet?

ClanAvenger: Kiba and Shino…

MostAnnoyingNinja: -sigh- Maybe they'll come soon.

_BugBoy has entered_

_DogBoy has entered_

HyuugaKing: speak of the devil…

DogBoy: YAHOO! Hey everyone!

BugBoy: Hell…o…

MostAnnoyingNinja: -shiver- kinda creepy Shino…

BugBoy: rea…ly…?

DogBoy: Hello?!

ClanAvenger: Hello, now shut up…

DogBoy: …

BushyBrows: Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.

HyuugaKing: Hello losers

Shino: Aren't… you… kin…d…

MostAnnoyingNinja: Really, stop that…

ChipHog: Hey Shikamaru, I'm going to the store then to see a movie, wanna go?

ShadowHolder: Anything to get away from this chat… Bye Naruto

MostAnnoyingNinja: Bye…

_ShadowHolder has left_

_ChipHog has left_

HyuugaKing: I'm going to, I feel like I'm catching the stupid…

_HyuugaKing has left_

MostAnnoyingNinja: Down to five…

_MrSandman has entered_

MostAnnoyingNinja: MrSandman?

MrSandman: Coolest?

MostAnnoyingNinja: Really, who is MrSandman!?

ClanAvenger: You can't be serious…

MrSandman: loser…

BushyBrows: What's… with… all… the depressing people?!

BugBoy: hmm…

DogBoy: What's a sand ninja doing in our chat?!

MostAnnoyingNinja: Please someone! Tell me who it is!!!

MrSandman: I'm Gaara, you twit…

MostAnnoyingNinja: Ohhh… OH! What the hell is a sand ninja doing in MY chat?!

MrSandman: Konoha has the smartest Ninja…

ClanAvenger: Don't we…

DogBoy: I'm leaving, bye.

BugBoy: me… too…

_DogBoy has left_

_BugBoy has left_

MrSandman: Loser…

_MrSandman has left_

MostAnnoyingNinja: Wow the nerve of sand ninja

BushyBrows: Naruto-kun…

BushyBrows: Yeah I'm going, goodbye you two

MostAnnoyingNinja: see you…

_BushyBrows has left_

MostAnnoyingNinja: We are all alone…

ClanAvenger: Yes, why is that weird?

MostAnnoyingNinja: IM Battle?

ClanAvenger: -sigh-… why not?

MostAnnoyingNinja: Yay!

_BushyBrows has entered_

BushyBrows: Oh I forgot to tell you something

_ClanAvenger has left_

MostAnnoyingNinja: Thanks for ruining my fun : (

_MostAnnoyingNinja has left_

BushyBrows: -blink, blink- I do NOT want to know what that fun was….

_BushyBrows has left_

---

Okay! The girls chat is coming up next!


End file.
